Kakuzu vs The Yellow Flash
by Swede9000
Summary: A little oneshot about two legends clashing. By the way, this is most certainly a 16 and up story. Please do not read unless you have explicit parental permission or you are of said age.


One shot I have had in my head for a while. Thought it would be a cool idea to put to paper.

Kakuzu carefully sidled along the cold moss covered stone. He had to quickly meet with the client from Iwagakure, without being seen by any leaf shinobi. It shouldn't have been a hard task, they probably needed assistance from skilled ninja. After all, ever since The Yellow Flash of Konoha had successfully destroyed a major logistical point which the Iwagakure war effort depended on.. Saying that the tide had turned in Konoha's favor would be an understatement...

"Kakuzu correct?"

Kakuzu immediately snapped to attention and craned his neck to see a man wearing a dirty flak jacket and donning a plain black mask. This must be the Iwagakure shinobi he was informed of, he fit the description to a tee after all.

"That would be me." Kakuzu said with a low guttural tone, hoping to intimidate the man.

"Good, are you ready to be briefed on the mission?"

"Not until you tell me the reward." Kakuzu responded.

The man sighed then pulled out a key from his pocket and walked over the underbrush and pulled out a huge suitcase. He inserted the key and turned to show Kakuzu it's contents. Ryo, and lots of it.

"I have 20 more of these. Will 200,000,000 suffice?" The man said in a calm voice.

Kakuzu was stunned, 200,000,000 Ryo, that was insane! This would be tied for the largest reward for a job he ever got!

"What's the job then, Iwagakure must have a very difficult and important task for a reward as large as this." Kakuzu asked trying to be nonchalant, after all he loved money more than anything.

"To kill the Yellow Flash of Konoha." The man responded curtly.

Kakuzu was floored, that would be a VERY difficult task. The Yellow Flash had not only fought off the Raikage and his guard. He had held off hundreds of Jounin and Chunin on his own. Kakuzu felt dwarfed by the flash. The bounty on his head was only about 60 million ryo. Barely over a quarter of this mans.

"I will do it." Kakuzu said with sudden determination.

"Good, it is really quite simple. He has some new Genin on the job with him. About 5, he is showing them the ropes of the battlefield since our forces are in retreat. He won't expect an ambush, slaughter the Genin and bring back the Yellow Flash's head."

"Is their a time limit on this?"

"No, take all the time you need. Can you give me an estimate Mr. Kakuzu?"

"It could take a few hours it could take a few days. I need to set up the perfect ambush there is no way I can take him head on. At least not without some more knowledge of who I am facing."

"Alright. Contact me with this scroll when you are finished a team of our best will retrieve the 'spoils'."

With this the man disappeared and left Kakuzu with two scrolls. One had details on the Yellow Flash and his location and a way to identify him. This should be simple enough.

It had taken Kakuzu 2 hours to reach the marked location considering he could not be seen or let alone engaged. He had to be careful or this operation could go south. Kakuzu had already decided that if the operation got too risky he would leave.

"So guy's this is typically where we start to see wire, it will set off a paper bomb or something of that sort, so be careful!"

Kakuzu looked to see a man with spiky blonde hair and a Konoha flak jacket and headband.

"Target located." Kakuzu thought.

The man continued to wander around showing various parts of the battlefield. Considering they were in a huge area full of giant dead trees. Kakuzu had no underbrush to hide in. So he settled for jumping tree to tree while controlling his landings with absolute precision. Only making the jumps when the Yellow Flash had is attention on one particularly loud student.

Finally Kakuzu had a good vantage point. He had set up a paper bomb at the base of a tree trunk roughly 20 meters away. Also leaving an adorable squirrel there with a mouthful of nuts.

"OHHH Sensei look at that, a squirrel over here!" A short girl with brown pigtails yelled.

"Huh, really out here. And where did it get nu-" Before he could finish his sentence though the small girl had already reached the tree and began to pick up the squirrel which leapt out of her arms running away from the tree as quickly as it could.

Kakuzu had two choices. Leave the paper bomb and risk the Flash finding it but possibly getting the chance to kill all of the genin at once. Or just blowing up the girl, It was a tough choice.

Kakuzu was soon delighted though, three other Genin ran up to join her. Leaving only one next to the flash.

"Perfect" Kakuzu thought

He began to open the seal on the paper bomb but before he could detonate it, the flash did the unthinkable he threw two kunai, one on the ground at his feet and the other on the base of the of the tree trunk, suddenly he apperad instantly in front of the kids. Picking them up and immediately landing back safety in the field. Just before the bomb detonated.

"Damn it." Kakuzu whispered under his breath.

"Mi-inato sensei!" The girl screeched.

Minato gave them all a gentle smile and comforting words.

"I will handle this, don't worry you guys will never be hurt on my watch."

Huh, so that was his ability Kakuzu deduced. That is why he is the flash, instant teleportation, So no grabbing him to stop him. He literally would instantly teleport this certaintly did complicate things. But not too much, he now knew the abilitys of his opponent. "Minato" did not have that luxury.

Out of nowhere Minato threw Kunai all over the field and tree's. So it seemed his Kunai were the base for teleportation.

Out of nowhere Minato appeared right in front of Kakuzu, and proceeded to grab the kunai and slash right at him. Luckily Kakuzu wasn't an S-Class missing ninja for nothing. He let loose multiple threads on his arm and wrapped around Minato's wrist quickly delivering a hard kick to his thigh and twisting his arm back around to send him careening towards a large tree branch. Feeling Minato grasping at his back trying to get a grip but being ripped off and sent flying.

"Game set match." Kakuzu thought.

Then he felt a fist connect with his face and saw Minato was right next to him.

"WHAT!" Kakuzu yelled

He recovered within seconds as the punch was in action. He noticed a small black symbol on his lower left leg. The one he had kicked Minato's thigh with... Then Kakuzu sprung to action, he hardened his face and the autonomous arms sprung to action, two fist appeared behind Minato and nearly connected. But when they hit they simply went right through him. He was already throwing a Kunai from across the field from another tree.

Kakuzu had no time to think, luckily he had sensed his chakra in the nick of time. He immediately hardened the area where the kunai would connect. Then yet again Minato blindsided him. He turned to see Minato doing the finishing action of throwing a kunai straight at Kakuzu's head. By the time this registered with Kakuzu it was halfway towards him. He simply turned his forehead down slightly and blocked the kunai with his headband. Again Minato was in front of him, landing a punch straight on his jaw.

Kakuzu's mask was knocked off revealing his true face. Minato's temporary shock gave Kakuzu the chance to have his arm pop out of the ground and grab the small genin girl. Luckily Minato hadn't noticed his left arm droop to the ground when he had thrown the second kunai at him.

"Wait stop!" Minato yelled.

"Too late fool." Kakuzu said.

Kakuzu within half a second let the threads all over the arm come undone and grasp all children. Suddenly a red and white mask emerged from the threads.

"Fire Style Searing Migraine!" Kakuzu yelled.

Minato was just about to finish the teleportation but at the last minute the kunai he was heading towards was sent flying by the threads straight towards a tree trunk. Another trunk Kakuzu had left a paper bomb on.

"Release!" Kakuzu set the bomb off the same time that Minato landed. Just in time for the Flash too see all his genin squad scorched too death by Kakuzu's mask.

BOOM

Kakuzu jumped off the trunk and landed where the roasted Genin bodies lay covered by threads. He let the mask and arms rejoin his body putting him back together.

"AAHHH" Kakuzu yelled in a fury.

Minato right hand was through Kakuzu's heart.

"I used the seal I put on your back. You bastard." Minato said with a grimace.

Then Kakuzu realized it. When Minato had been grasping at his back during their first bout. He had set a seal, he was that far ahead this whole battle!

He looked down to see a wildly spinning small blue orb in Minato's hand and it expanded and began to destroy his water heart, then the Fire, Kakuzu couldn't allow this.

He let all of his threads loose and sent Minato flying with the sheer force of every single thread in his body coming undone.

"Earth Grudge Fear!" Kakuzu yelled as his entire body became surrounded by threads that grasped and connected to multiple tree's in on large strands.

"W-hat the the!" Minato yelled recovering midair.

"Look's like you lost your ace in the hole, Yellow Flash!" Kakuzu said laughing manically.

Minato gracefully landed upright on a tree branch, he turned to stare daggers at Kakuzu.

"You are truly a monster.. You aren't from Iwagakure are you, I noticed your headband hails from Takigakure.." Minato said confused.

"Your right, I WAS from Takigakure. But the leaf's great pal Iwagakure hired me to kill you and your.. Friends." Kakuzu said with a chuckle.

Minato began to curl his fists in rage, he couldn't rush into this or he might just die. That couldn't happen, he would avenge the Genin.

"Wind Style: Pressure Damage!" Suddenly a powerful Tornado burst forward covering the entire field and ripping up the surrounding trees. It was a huge dome like structure and Minato was forced to use a kunai that had been sent flying in the sky to avoid the blast.

"Dance monkey!" Kakuzu yelled.

"Lighting Style" False Darkness!'

Then a huge burst of lighting sailed straight towards Minato. He had nowhere to go, he couldn't teleport to another kunai without being ripped to shreds. He would have to use that technique.

"Giant Rasengan!" Minato yelled with everything he could muster.

He used the force of the giant Rasengan to destroy both of Kakuzu's techniques and nearly destroying Kakuzu if is threads hadn't totally surrounded him making a defensive wall.

The smoke had finally cleared. Kakuzu stood on the other side of the field gasping for air. All the threads had been resown.

"You win, Yellow Flash."

Kakuzu began to make handsigns.

"No Stop!" Minato yelled.

Too late, Kakuzu disappeared into a mass of smoke. Minato fell to the ground, crying. He had failed his village, himself, and worst of all, his genin.

"Damn that was close." Kakuzu swore as he adjusted his mask and began to make leaps and bounds across the now more forested terrain.

He had retreated. He had done well though in his opinion, nearly killing the Yellow Flash. Close, but no cigar or in this case. All the Ryo he would need for years. Then an idea popped in Kakuzu's head, he pulled out the scroll and performed the summoning technique.

Then three masked men appeared from a haze of smoke.

"Did you succeed?" One inquired.

"Not quite, Minato is in the marked spot heavily injured. But my chakra ran out, I am willing to take a pay cut if you go over and finish him.

One nodded sensing the Yellow Flash's presence in the specified area. His Chakra was low too.

"alright then it seem's your story matches up. We will be back to give you some kind of reward in a minute."

They leaped off towards the chakra. Little did they know the three of them were caught in a flurry of threads.

"HAHAHAH" Kakuzu laughed.

Things had worked out excellently. He had failed his mission, but he had three new hearts and 70,000,000 Ryo he had extracted from the Iwagakure Ninja.

"Y-ou traitor!" The last ninja of the three man squad yelled.

"Heh, shut the hell up. I will use you for a new Heart!" Kakuzu yelled.

His threads began to rip through the skin of his victim, weaving their way all over the victim's body. And then a long strand pushed it's way out breaking skin. Holding a still beating heart in it's grasps.

"Perfect."

A sick smile began to come across his face as the threads on his mouth came undone.

"I think I like the idea of having a smile here, an eternal one to remind me of this joyous day."

Kakuzu began to break out into an erratic chuckle. And that is how, Kakuzu got his Glasgow smile.

THE END.


End file.
